On large airplanes with retractable landing gear, it is often necessary to have the landing gear doors actuated separately from the gear retraction actuation. This makes it necessary to sequence the operation of the gear and doors, and to have means of latching the door closed, and supporting the gear in the retracted position such that the position will be maintained when hydraulic power is removed either intentionally or inadvertently. It is known to use a separate latch for the landing gear as well as a separate latch for the landing gear door. It is also known to have the retracted landing gear supported by the landing gear door with only a latch for the door required. The known single latch methods use a pressure point, stationery with respect to the door, to contact the landing gear and hold it in place when the door is closed. This can present a problem in the situation, as is often the case, where the axis of rotation of the landing gear and the axis of rotation of the landing gear door are not parallel to each other. The problem shows up when the retracted gear must be extended when hydraulic power is absent. The problem being that when the door is unlatched the weight of the landing gear presses against the door, the gear and door are both moving at the same time, and the gear may catch on parts of the door. It was found a linkage system will not only do a very good job but will solve this problem.